english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
André Sogliuzzo
André Sogliuzzo (born August 10, 1966 in New York City) is an American voice actor, comedian and actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Hakoda, Captain (ep7), Dai Li Captain (ep60), King Bumi, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2016) - Igor Drenkov (ep60) *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Administrator *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006) - Gaspar LeGecko, Airline Pilot (ep1), Alligator#2 (ep19), Announcer (ep19), Anteater (ep10), Baby Kinkajou (ep12), Camera Monkey (ep20), Frog (ep8), Harpy Eagle (ep20), Henchman (ep17), Jaguar (ep8), Jaguar Leafrider (ep17), Jermain (ep5), Manatee (ep13), Mantis Orchid (ep7), Marmoset (ep12), Monkey (ep15), Monkey (ep17), Monkey Attendant (ep21), Piranha#2 (ep10), Private (ep10), Puma#2 (ep18), Seatmate (ep14), Slimy Tree Slug (ep5), Snake (ep1), Terrified Rodent (ep14), Tito (ep15), Woolly Attendant 1 (ep5), Woolly Mammoth (ep7), Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2016) - Chef Pietro (ep66), Magic Animal Catcher (ep66) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012) - Tai Lung (ep33) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Masked Thief (ep7), Masked Thief#2, Masked Thief#3 (ep5), Masked Thief Bartender (ep7), Masked Thieves (ep1), Roger (ep4), San Lorenzan Man (ep1), Thieves (ep20), Trolbard (ep4) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Sebastian Bludd/Major Bludd, Store Manager (ep3) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2003) - Avenger (eps7-8), Co-Worker (ep7), Dynomutt, Pope (ep8) *Invader Zim (2001-2002) - Announcer (ep11), Clerk (ep6), Count Cocofang (ep6), Dad Grout (ep11), Dubbed Poop Dawg (ep11), Officer Squidman (ep19), Shift Captain (ep6), TV Voice#1 (ep19) *Justice League (2002) - SWAT Officer *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Contest Judge (ep4), Yaki (ep4) *Rocket Power (2002) - Buick (ep44), Old Lifeguard#2 (ep44), Riptide (ep44) *Samurai Jack (2001) - Stitches (ep12), Taxi Driver (ep12) *Star Wars Rebels (2016) - Captain Slavin (ep34) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Arclight, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Cop *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan II (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season 3 (2011) - McSquizzy *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Khumba (2013) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Alpha 77, Arc Troopers, Battle Droids, Captain Fordo, Captain Gregar Typho, Clone Pilot, Clone Troopers, Commander Cody 'TV Specials' *Disney Elena and the Secret of Avalor (2016) - Alacazar, Prison Guard A *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (2014) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Snobby K-9 *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Sideswipe 'Stage Shows' *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Doc Video Games 'Video Games' *007: From Russia with Love (2005) - Additional Voices *50 Cent: Bulletproof (2005) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Doctor *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Ahmet *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Doctor *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - King Bumi, Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Hakoda *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Earth King Kuei, Earth Nation Man, King Bumi, Wan Shi Tong *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Firefighter Cannon, Firefighter Leary-Wood, Harley Thugs, Joker Thugs *Brütal Legend (2009) - Ratguts *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Marine Soldier 5 (DS), Russian Enemy 3 (DS) *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Draco, Fishermen, Ozal, Spirits *Crysis (2007) - Major Strickland *Darksiders II (2012) - Karn, The Mad Smith *Dead Island: Riptide (2013) - Dr. Kessler, Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Dishonored (2012-2013) - Aristrocrats, Weepers *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Doc *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Sam Harding *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Li, Shen *DreamWorks Shrek: SuperSlam (2005) - Puss in Boots, Robin Hood *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful om Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Diablo, Additional Voices *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Gladius (2003) - Urlan *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Bertrand, Walter *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Adessa Citizen, Anker Edmure, Apule Vire, Borri Kura, Brok Almar, Courdan Passant, Decanus Bruten, Grian Shane, Initiate, Kester Barclay, Longshoreman, Manon Souris, Mayor Eswin Ealfhelm, Rove Welkirk, Wyl Rendig, Ysa Citizen *Knights Contract (2011) - Heinrich Hofmann, Inquisitor *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Allomere *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Vigo *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Mi'no Teest *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Narc (2005) - Cop, Jose the Hook, Thug *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) - American Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Camo *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Camo, Voodood *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Zoo Lou *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) - Sparx, Additional Voices *Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) - Sparx, Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Bounty Hunter, Czerka Guard, Davik Thug, Dorak Quinn, Master Dorak, Prospective Sith *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Rutum, Salvager *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Cydon Prax, Clone Trooper *Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (2005) - Bartog *The Darkness II (2012) - Frank, Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Ma'dran, Vasha *The Hobbit (2003) - Bard *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Chi-Blocker 1, Pro-Bender 1, Triad 1 *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Soldier of Rhun Unit *The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian (2002) - Dice Man#2, Desert Hermit, Mathayus (VA Double), Minoan Soldier *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Gargamel *Tomb Raider (2013) - Solarii *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Scavenger, Seeker 2, Thundercracker *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Additional Voices *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Falkrin Male, Lopp Male, Mordesh Male *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Demonic Voice *World in Conflict (2007) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Colossus, Luis Reyes, Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Angel, Future Sentinel, Morlock Thief 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Zuke *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Bartholomew Estheim, PSICOM Soldier *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Wiz *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Doc *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Forcystus Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (110) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2016. Category:American Voice Actors